CSI Nightmare
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: Greg is thoroughly exhausted and things seem to just get worse for our favourite exlab rat. What happens when he is taken right from the CSI's safety. A balance of angst,drama,action in this tell tale of a man desperate for respect
1. Hodgemeister'

CSI Nightmare

Hey, as maybe some of you know, my name is Leigh. I love reading fan fiction and sometimes I get bitten by little plot bunny and just have to write them down no harm in that right? I love Greg, Danny and Ryan from the 3 CSI's as they are genuinely the best… EVER! Yeah shall we start then?

Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own CSI or any of the recognisable CSI characters. So don't sue…**

'What was I thinking?' Greg though aloud. He had just tried to stroll casually through the Las Vegas crime lab after pulling a triple shift. He had thought maybe he could just walk out and still look ready to go, but truth be told he was shattered. Of course at seeing Greg, although Greg thinks he did it for spite, Ecklie had pulled him back and told him help was needed in the DNA lab. Of course with Greg being one of the few able to run the lab and the boss man asking him to do it, he had no way to refuse. Still, he had tried to object, but was shot down as soon as he opened his mouth to retort.

"Greg…not now" Ecklie had said just before walking off. Mumbling to himself, Greg trundled towards the glass walls of the DNA lab when suddenly he remembered.

"Ah shit" he exclaimed. Tonight was a Monday night. And Monday night means Hodges night.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Greg looked over his shoulder and saw a muscular Nick Stokes walking towards him. "Hey, man. What's up?" The Texan drawled out.

Greg pointed towards the DNA lab. "Ecklie has asked me to help out. Just remembered what night it is".

For a second Nick looked confused, and then the confusion turned into a fairly poor attempt at a concealment of a smirk.

"Tough break man. Anyway, would like to stay around but some of us don't want to meet the 'hodgemeister' on a Monday night too often then intended." Nick clapped him on his shoulder and strolled off. Greg gave him evils for a second before turning around and entering through the glass door. As he stepped inside, a rather smug looking Hodges looked in his general direction… _Oh no._


	2. Sleep or not?

CSI Nightmare

Hey, this is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews so far :D Im glad you like it! please review once you have read, constructive critism goes a long way to a little english girl . Bit of Hodges/Greg banter coming up. No slash. Enjoy.

**Once again I do not own CSI nor any of the recognised characters based in this story.**

* * *

Greg sat at a table with his chin rested on his hands. He could barely keep his eyes open and listening to Hodges talk in a monotone voice about nothing that interested him in the slightest was killing him. Hodges was fully aware of how tired sanders was and didn't stride in making him feel any more comfortable. Not that Greg was sadistic or anything, but little visions of someone putting a noose around Hodges throat started to spring to mind.

In the corridor, Warrick and Nick walked together deep in conversation when Nick just stopped talking and looked straight into the DNA lab. Warrick looked at his partner bemused for a moment and then followed his line of gaze and stared too into the DNA lab. They both broke out into huge grins and started to laugh amongst each other.

"And may I ask what is so funny out here?" Catherine and Sara came out and looked into the lab at where Nick was pointing. They too let out a slight laugh at the view in front of them. After a moment, Grissom came out of his lab to find four of his CSI's laughing.

"Is there not enough work here, then?" He said with lifted eyebrows.

"Look at that Gris." Cath said gesturing to the lab.

Grissom looked into the DNA lab. On one side of the table sat Hodges. He was chatting away to himself whilst spreading some of the results across the table. Pretty normal thought Grissom. Then he looked on the other side of the table. Greg was slumped onto the table with a hand holding his head up. His eyes had huge black circles around them and the expression he had on his face looked as if he was about to murder someone. Every time Greg started to fall asleep, Hodges threw a packet of sugar at his face. Eventually Greg let his head fall and his head landed onto the table with a very very loud thud. He started to bang his head repeatedly on the table as if trying to break it. Hodges just laughed and pushed more of the evidence across the table at him.

"Does anyone know when Greg last slept?" He looked at his CSI's. Each one looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Because it looks like he hasn't."


	3. Well that went well!

CSI nightmare

Erm sorry about the length of the chapters but ya know considering im updating daily, I think it's enough. Thanks to your reviews! Glad you like it so much: P Some action coming soon hopefully! Leigh

**Again I do not own any of the CSI recognizable characters nor do I own CSI in general. Im not making a profit here...!**

**JennMel: **Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the lengths of the chapters but I try to update daily for your enjoyment!

**GregSanders: **Thanks for your lovely bubbly reviews! It's great to know that people are enjoying my story! Please keep reading because you seem like a nice person! Thanks again x

**causeAscene: **Brilliant name and thanks so much for reviewing! Means a lot to me! X Leigh

Grissom and the other CSI's walked over to the new blonde secretary.

"Excuse me miss, could you please tell me when a Mr. Gregory Sanders punched in?"

"Certainly sir. He punched in on the 20th." She gave a toothy smile which made Sara roll her eyes.

"And what time did he last punch out?"

"Hmm, let's see. He last punched out on the 19th."

"Thank you Miss".

Grissom turned to his CSI's. "Greg is on his fourth shift. He hasn't been home since yesterday morning." Grissom walked briskly down the corridor towards the DNA lab. The CSI's tried to catch up with him, exchanging worried glances as they did. Grissom swung open the lab door which made a bang. Hodges winced and Greg who's head had been on the table presumably sleeping stood up straight away and tried to mess with some of the results, attempting to look as if he was working. He looked at who had entered. A sheepish smile came over his face.

"Hey Grissom."

"Greg." He spoke with a stern voice yet he did not raise it. "Why haven't you been home?"

"Ecklie asked me to help out". This made Hodges snort accidentally and so received dirty looks from all the CSI's.

"Greg, you know policy is no more than a triple shift."

"I'm not going to refuse Ecklie, Grissom. I enjoy my job if you haven't noticed."

"That's not the point..."

"Yes it is. I want to keep it. Possibly get on the promotion grid; maybe then ill be accepted as a CSI."

"Greg you're tired. Go home." Catherine jumped in.

"I can't just leave..."

"Greg as your supervisor I'm telling you to leave. It's an order if you like."

Greg briefly shook his head and pushed past the CSI's that were stood in the door. After watching Greg's retreating figure turn the corner, the CSI's looked at Grissom.

"Well that went well" Hodges whistled and resumed his work.


	4. walk? walk where?

CSI's nightmare

Glad to hear your enjoying it so far. The people that have reviewed are lovely and a special thank you to a certain **GregSanders** for sticking with me so far! Now I know some of you have been anticipating this next scene so here it is. Keep reading and reviewing... you make my little world so happy!

**I dont own any of the recognizable characters or csi in general. Just love the show!  
**

**GregSanders: **I agree, greg is so cute when he is stubborn but thats just fine! Glad to hear your enjoying it! Kepp reading! x

**Silver Mania: **I also think Hodges can be a bit of a pain, but he is funny when he is arguing with greg. Thank you so much for reviewing! Your awesome! x

**causeAscene: **Of course I will keep going XD wouldnt dare to leave poor greggo alone now could I! hehe thanks again x

**PisceanPal23: **wow awesome name there! Do you know how happy you make me by reviewing and looking forward to my story? thank you very very muchly! x

* * *

**  
**

Greg started to get into his Denali (A/N sorry about spelling, im an English gal so we don't have these here that I know of so I don't know if it's right or not). Stupid Grissom. Stupid Ecklie. Stupid Car

"Argh! Goddamnit! Why won't you op-" He stopped as he felt a barrel of a gun being pushed into the back of his head. The cold metal made him freeze.

"You Greg Sanders?" Greg gave a short nod not daring to move any other part of his body. "Perfect. Put your hands behind you back. NOW!" He shoved the gun harder into Greg's head as he complied. He then felt himself being cuffed. The Gun was removed from his head.

"Walk!" Walk where? He didn't have a clue where he was meant to be going. He received a shove in his back and he toppled forward but was able to right himself before he fell. He walked forward feeling the gun resting on his back. Another Denali came into view and just before he was pushed into it, a blindfold was placed over his eyes making him unable to see anything but darkness. He was shoved into the back of the car and forced to sit upright. He felt the seatbelt being put over him and a cloth jammed into his face.

From working in a chemistry lab for over 7 years he knew what it was that he smelt. The sweet yet bitter smell of chloroform. He held his breath and after a while pretended to be knocked out, making his head slump forward. The cloth was removed and Greg inhaled silently. He heard a slight chuckle as the door slammed shut and locked from the outside leaving his last escape route... blocked.


	5. hobble leg!

CSI nightmare

Woo its getting good now hey? This is the exciting bit. Please review once you've read it. I prefer happy reviews but if something is troubling you I can explain it or right it for you. Anyone want to be my beta too? Interested, just tell me. oops sorry about not updating yesterday. Was out with my mates. Saw blood diamond. WOW! what a film hey? i recommend it to you lovely people!

**I do not own CSI or any of the recognizable CSI characters. I only own the bad guys!**

**Shaneo6930: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad to hear you interested! woo x

**PisceanPal23: **Thanks for reviwing again! Isn't greggo clever! thanks x

**Knadineg: **Glad to hear it! I tried to do it so you wouldn't know why he has been made to do a quad shift till the very very end. Im thinking of putting a horrid twist into the story. Not sure yet. Keep reading! x

**DarkAngelJT: **Danny, Ryan and greggo are so amazing! Lindsey is cool too, but im a little jealous lol DL all the way! 7th season starts on Tuesday here in the UK. I am soooo excited! anywho thanks for reviewing!

**GregSanders: **whoohoo you reviewed again! your pretty awesome mate. Thanks for reading my story! x peace

* * *

The door in front of Greg opened and he felt the car lean slightly as the man with the gun climbed in. He slammed the door and looked over at Greg, who still had his head slumped down on his chest. Pulling out his mobile he chuckled slightly once more and dialed a number.

"Hey man." Pause "yeah he's here. Poor guy was too shattered to fight back. He only needed a bit of the chloroform to fall asleep" Pause "No im not. I-" Pause "I didn't mean it like that. I know its not a joke." Pause "Yeah I'm on my way now." Pause "No-one saw us. He was pretty stressed out. Maybe he just had a fight with his boss or something".

At that remark Greg had to prevent himself from snorting. Was it that easy to read him? "Alright we're coming now". The man in the front hung up and started the car. They drove for what must have been only about 20 minutes when he finally felt the car shudder to a halt.

He waited for about 5 minutes before he felt a gust of wind hit him in the left side. His door was open. "Kid's still out. Your right, he must be shattered, Ha!" He felt the buckle slide off his front and himself being pulled from the car. He was flung over someone shoulder and felt himself moving up and down. Quite obviously, the person carrying him had a limp in his leg. Once he saw a change of lighting from under the blindfold he presumed they were in a building. He used this opportunity to 'wake up'. He shifted his body and felt the person below tense up slightly.

"Oi' mate, I think your friend is waking up."

"Perfect. Place him down and tie his arms around that." At that moment Greg was put down to find his feet and stumbled slightly. He felt a large hand push on his chest into a straight standing position. The cuffs were removed and felt rope tie his hands around what seemed to feel like a round pole. He started getting rope burn straight away.

"Ow" He mumbled. He received a gentle but firm slap on his cheek.

"Quit whining kid". His blindfold was taken off and the light blinded him making him wince his eyes shut. He heard the door shut in front of him and he was left alone. Once his eyes started to adjust to the new surroundings he scanned the room. "Oh no".


	6. I could do with some coffee

CSI's nightmare

Im so sorry about the delay. Just had a huge blank in my mind as to where greggo was and then i was lying in bed and i was bitten. Yes thats right. BITTEN! by 2 little plot bunnies and thus im writing to you! Since i made you wait almost a week, which i am so very sorry for, i will make it up to you!. Obviously I can only write one of the plots but I think once done here I will write another with that story line. Again i'm sorry for the wait. Maybe i have gone overboard here? Oh and im not very good at spelling sorry!

**I do not own CSI nor do I own any of the recognizable characters.**

**PisceanPal23: **Oops sorry. Hope i didnt interfere with your tests XD glad to know your baited! keep reading!

**DarkAngelJT: **I know right! 3rd season of NY starts on saturday here and im almost peeing myself in anxiety! I canny wait! lol I want your greg plushie eyes the plushie

**GregSanders:** Thanks for the review! Glad to know your interested and keep reading! ta x

**cause.A.scene: **Thanks for reviewing, you do make me happy with your nice comments so keep 'em coming! ta x

**Silver Man: **Sorry about the size of chapters it just tends to make it easier to update. Better with something then nothing right :D thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**  
**

* * *

From opening his eyes, it was quite obvious that the room he was in was not a pleasant one. He was correct in saying he was hung on a metal pole but he hadn't been aware of the large yet empty room he was dangling in. Nor was he aware of the video camera that was aimed into his face. It wasn't a comfortable room and it did not have a carpet but what seemed like some cheap laminate flooring. He turned his head to his right, there was a small window which had bars. 

"Great" Greg muttered. He just hung there for what seemed like hours yet was only a few minutes. His arms were starting to get cramp and the haze that could and would slip him into unconsiousness (sp sorry) would not come. He was shattered and it was pretty safe to say that this was not one of Gregs best days. Greg closed his eyes but found himself rudely interrupted(sp).

"Hey...greggy" He received another slap on his cheek."Wake up".

Greg groggily opened his eyes and the man with a obvious limp that looked no more than 40 greeted him.The man stepped back and brought into view another male with a snide smirk on his face.

"Ah pretty boy is awake." He swayed over to him. Grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into his eyes. "How you doing?" he asked dryly. Now as we all know Greg has never been one to keep his mouth shut at the right time.

"Good thanks. I could do with some coffee though if you don't mind, Blue hawaiien(sp) would be nice." Greg tried to grin at him but managed out only a grimace. He saw the man clench his teeth as if chewing something but never had chance to see the fist flying towards him. It whacked him square in the nose and immediately felt blood trickle out along with excruciating pain. He just managed to supress the scream.

"I've heard about your...hmm... nature, gregory. And I must say im already annoyed by it"

Greg almost cursed himself for never being able to hold his tongue

"Shame, I'm a nice person when you get to know me" greg said through clenched teeth

"Don't worry." the man leaned in next to gregs ear. "We'll get to know each other well soon enough" With that the man walked out of the door leaving greg wide eyed. In the time, Greg was talking to him, he had completely forgotten about the second man who had been in the room with him.

"You know, maybe you should watch what you say. I've seen him be a lot more brutal than that" stated the limp man.

"Yeah well. Thats not really one of my traits." Greg had managed to subdue his suprise at one of his kidnappers actually being nice to him.

"Maybe you should build on it then." He limped over to the door but turned as he reached it, "Oh... and you can call me Dean" He smiled and left.

**  
**


	7. Break a leg!

CSI Nightmare

Hello all again. See I am updating again! I've decided to add some of the team as well and not use greg at the beginning eyes well up. Snifle anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and please **dont be afraid to voice your opinion whether it be good or very good!** hehe just kidding, i don't mind honestly just keep reviewing my little story/stories! By the way I promised I would make it up to, so here goes nothing!

**DarkAngelJT: **Do i get the plushie now? please? I've been a good girl and updated for you XD maybe we can both have one hey? lol thanks for reviewing. Your a star x

**knadineg: **I will try and give greg a talking to but he is a little wrapped up at the moment! By the way the plot bunnies did visit again, and i came up with an awesome twist for later in the story but I'm not giving any hints away! You will have to keep reading! thanks x

**BandGeekDrummer: **Welcome! Thanks for reviewing! Im so happy you like my story and can I say I love the name Brett. My football team here in England have a player called Brett and its wicked! Please keep reading! x thanks

**GregSanders: **Again thanks for a nice review. Youre so nice to me lol x thanks again

**PisceanPal23: **Good, Im glad you think you've done well. I hope you have and I'm wishing to! lol thanks for reminding to bring the team into the story! keep reading x

**ericloca:** Hey thanks for reviewing! It good to be curious, we dont like all that curiosity killed the cat hey anyway thanks and keep reading x

* * *

"Grissom?" Nick turned round the corner near the DNA lab and spotted Grissom emerging from within. Grissom turned and lifted his eyebrows at Nick.

"What can I help you with?"

"I thought you sent Greg home? You promised me yo-" He was cut off.

"Nick... I did send Greg home, what are you talking about?"

"His cars still out front." Nick followed Grissom storm through the front door of the crime lab and into the car park. Grissom spotted Gregs danali and marched right up to the door. However, he certainly wasn't expecting what he saw. The drivers door was ajar just a little just enough so that Nick didn't see it when walking past. He walked around the car to the drivers side and saw what looked to be like someone had tried to force the door open.

"Nick, something isn't right here." He crouched down and had a look at the handle. He looked at the floor to the left and saw some of the pebbles were strewn out as if someone had almost fallen. Grissom stood up.

"What is it Gris'?"

"We need to have a look at the security camera footage from those" He pointed at the two CCTV cameras on the top of the crime lab.

"You think Greg never left?"

"No. I think Greg never left on his own."

* * *

_"Christ_" Did his nose hurt. He was starting to feel sick from the pain and was beginning to feel sort of glad that he wasn't able to reach down and inspect his nose. The blood had stopped gushing out a while ago but it was all down his front. Greg tried again at trying to pull down on the rope binding him. It was also probably a good thing that his arms couldn't respond because his rope burn was bad enough as it was. He let out a sigh. He now had no bearing of the time or how long it had been since he was put in the room. When suddenly the door swung open.

"Ah greggy. I'm glad your awake. We need to inform your friends, don't we?" Greg just respnded by spitting at the floor in front of the man whom he had met earlier.

"Tut Tut, greggy. Not very friendly today are you" He laughed inwardly at the dark evils greg was emitting towards him. "No matter. It will look better on camera. I hope you don't mind but we don't have much time so i'm not going to clean up your little mess." Another man entered through the door and walked straight up behind Greg. He must have been about 6 foot 5 as he grabbed gregs blood drenched collar and put a gun to his head. He had a balaclava on and prodded Gregs head with the 9 inch (estimate).

"Now shall we start the show" He pushed the record button and looked up at Greg's hate filled eyes "... break a leg Greg!" Before Greg could respond his leg was squashed and snapped from behind. The only noise was the blood curdling scream that flew from his mouth.


	8. You have no idea

CSI nightmare

Argh poor greggy I feel bad even if i do love greg angst lol. hmm im so happy you all like my story I didn't realise it was that good lol! Never the mind hey ;) **Oh and by the way i won't be able to update from saturday 10th until about the sunday 18th. Im going ski-ing with school. Ill try and leave a very large update on the friday though** x So yea keep reading! Oh and this is a long one for you special people!

**cause.A.scene: **Im good that it got to you lol. I wasn't sure if it was enough detail but short and sweet does the trick! I understand what you mean, thanks and keep reading! x

**BandGeekDrummer: **I'll try! Im doing an alright job so far! But its all your lovely reviews that spur me on so keep 'em coming! thanks x

**Caf-pow: **mm oh yea! Never mind it all coincides with the story so ya know thanks for reviewing! Your a star x

**liesi: **woo im glad your so hooked by my story! I'm sure greg would love a cuddle from you any day thanks for reviewing x brill!

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Hes my fav too :PYour first to ask me about that! Its all part of the show. You will find out eventually x thanks

**GregSanders: **How can i ignore your puppy eyes? I love greg angst as well. I like seeing how he deals with the situations. Its what makes his character so amazing! Does help to have a unbelivably hot actor playing him though! lol thanks for reviewing x

**DarkAngelJT: **Why thank you! Maybe it will help me write even better :P Just make sure you have one of your own. I don't want to deprive any of my lovely readers now! thanks lol x

**Kitty32192: **Hes mine too! I love greg to bits! What a guy! Thanks for reviewing and ill keep the updates coming! x thanks again

**PisceanPal23: **Don't you just love the name greggo! I do anyway lol. thanks for the nice comments it helps me write more more and MORE! lol thanks, Now... How about we get this show on the road!...

* * *

Grissom stood in between the CSI team all looking at the security footage. Archie was sat in front of them and was fast forwarding through the footage to try and see Greg. They watched on screen as Greg stormed up to his car with a look of hate on his normally calm face and tried to get in his car in his rage. Then, out of nowhere a man whose face who covered up stuck a gun into the back of his spiky haired head. He was cuffed and led off somewhere around a corner and out of the sight of the CCTV. Grissom let his head drop and let his chin rest on his chest. Meanwhile Sara and Catherine were fighting back tears and had a hand over their mouths. Warrick looked deadpanned still looking at the screen and Nick, well Nick just stood there with his eyes shut tight. Silence lasted for a little while as they tried to get to grips with what they had just seen. It was Nick who broke the silence. 

"What a-are we gonn' do?"

Grissom looked back up at the screen in thought.

"We're going to find Greg".

* * *

He exhaled loudly. His face showed he was still in serious pain yet he was determined not to let his kidnappers see his weakness. _I can be so stubborn_. He looked back at the kidnapper in front who now had turned and begun talking to the camera. Gregs vision was blurred by white patches in front of him and he couldn't quite make out what the man was saying. He was aware however of the gun still prodding into the side of his head. The pain was making him nauseuous (sp again) and he was sure his head was rolling. A fist collided with his face before he realised. His head was jerked to the right where it was whacked again to the left. He had felt this before. The sensation of feeling like you are about to pass out any second. Albeit under different circumstances he had been beaten up then as well. He could feel the strong presence of blackness that would soon overtake him. He spat out onto the floor the blood that had accumilated in his now bruised mouth. And then he knew no more. 

Greg opened his eyes. The man in front of him was Dean. He felt a wet cloth dab his face presumably to try and clean some of his cuts. It stung like hell. Greg winced.

"Sorry mate. I need to clean this." He continued to dab his face. "I hope your friends at the crime lab comply with his demands. If they don't, I suppose you could say he won't be responsible for his actions"

His poor humour was almost missed by Greg who was trying to not feel the pain. His leg had gone numb a while ago along with his arms and at the moment he was a little pre-occupied with trying to stay awake.

"I can't feel my leg" Greg muttered.

"Join the club. I don't think you will need a new bottom half though" He laughed quietly. Greg considered the man in front of him. He was kind and gentle. Why would he be in this plot? It couldn't be money, could it? He voiced his thoughts

"Why are you doing this?" Dean gazed at Greg for a while in silence. He seemed to be taking him in. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and pursed his lips together as if disappointed. Greg knew that look when he saw it. Dean took a deep breath before answering.

"You know..." He let it out slowly. "You get so sick of things happening in your life that you think what the hell am I here for. What's the point? I suppose you don't, being a crime scene investigator and all that"

The obvious amount of jealousy in his voice made Greg cringe. He knew what the man felt. He too had felt it not that long ago. The lab explosion, the death of that kid, the amount of stick he gets from the people at the lab. It all came back to him at once. Greg muttered.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

OOf I went a little angsty at the end there. Just I noticed that the team are so tight to him. x 


	9. Do I have the right CSI?

Woo, hello again guys, getting right excited to my little trip on Saturday I cannot wait!!! I hope your all having fun and if you on holiday soon have fun XD! Okay so how about we carry on now?! Yeah thats what I thought! EEE the chapters are getting longer you lucky lucky people!

**PisceanPal23: **You will just have to wait and see shouldn't you lol! Thanks so much for reviewing... have fun x

**cause.A.scene: **:O crime! You've never seen snow? wow we actually had quite a bit where I am today! Was amazing.. totally dude you need to see it! enjoy the rest of the story xxx

**DarkAngelJT: **Wow a ryan one too! I'm honoured! Awww I love ryan, he is so cute especially when hes in an awkward situation hehe, but of course I love greg more... how can't I?!?! thanks for the scarf. Cant have little greggy getting cold now can we? hehe thanks x

**GregSanders: **Thanks for the support! It does help lots. By the way your stories that I have read are really good! Well done x thanks for reviewing! x bless

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Woo your getting really into it! I'm happy. I'm not sure why I went all angsty at the end. I think it because I write that much better. If I write romance... it cant be posted on here haha, I think it NC-17 in america or 18 here lol. thanks again x

**Knadineg: **Oh good, I was taking a risk with the angst actually. I wasn't sure if you people would like it I'm happy you do woo! thanks x keep reading!

**CSI-Girls: **No slash (unless I have an onslaught from you). Sorry girls haha. I just think Nick really looks out for greggo so its instinctive for him to feel things. Sorry about the (sp?). I won't do it anymore, thanks for telling me. Just be forgiving with my spelling. It's not the best. Thanks again x

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!" Nick thumped his hands down on the table. Warrick looked up at him.

"Man, we need to stay calm... we wi-"

"We have got one piece of evidence 'Rick. How? How are we gonna find him hmm?"

"Not anymore" Grissom walked in holding a package. "This just came". Catherine and Sara followed Grissom into the room and gathered round the tabel anxiously. With a small pen knife, Grissom opened the envelope, with latex gloves on of course, and tipped out a dvd along with a note.

_'So I do have the right address,_

_Lets hope I have the right CSI_

_The man'_

"The man?" Sara snorted "Original"

Grissom gave a brief nod before informing the team not to watch if they don't want. They all stayed wanting to know about Greg. He put on the DVD. Straight away they were met with a shrill scream. The winced but stopped as soon as they saw Greg. His face was scrunched up and his leg was crooked at now an odd angle. It looked broken in at least 3 places. Greg was hanging from his arms which were pale but the sight of blood made even Grissom gasp. The front of Gregs crazy shirt was stained crimson and his face was dripping. The front of him looked like he had had a blood bath. A man stepped in front of the camera. His face was covered with a mask and his voice almost sounded distorted.

"Hello there Grissom. How are your 5 CSI's doing today? You do have 5 CSI's don't you? Oh yeah... thats right... I have one of them. Hahaha." Some were watching what the man was saying, however Nick and Sara were looking at Greg in the background. His head was rolling with being pushed with a gun in the side of his head. They all watched as the man casually strolled over to Greg who had his eyes tight shut.

"Hey Greggy, you want to say anything? (pause) Greggy? OI GREG! He swung and whacked into the side of his face. Grissom could almost see Gregs jaw crack. The man proceeded to swing at Greg on his other side, jerking his head the other way. The man in the back ground stood back and laughed. However he stopped as Greg spat onto his asailants shoes. The blood covered his black office leathers.

"STUPID IDIOT!" But Greg hadn't heard him as he fell unconsious. The man once again turned to the camera. "2 million pounds. Once week. We'll be in touch". The screen went black.

"How does that help us, Griss'?"

Grissom looked at Nick with a small smile on his face. "Greg left us a clue. Now we have to follow it".

* * *

When Greg awoke again, he was met with a much different view. The camera was gone and instead a bed had been dragged into the damp room. Before Greg had time to think why, about 4 men came into the room and stolled towards him. One man undid his ropes and did not bother to lift Greg up when he crumpled in a heap. "Urgh.."

"Shut up kid" a ruff voice rang out as he was lifted up and dragged towards the uncovered bed. He was thrown down on it and once again his arms were brought above his head. Maybe he should have fought back, but using what little energy he had preserved for now would be drained away in a minute, especially against 4 roughly built men. The odds were against him. In fact the odds had been against him from the start. The men moved away and left the room. Okay sure the bed wasn't comfotable in the slightest but it beat hanging by his arms, not that he could feel them anymore.

"What have I got myself into". He closed his eyes once again.

* * *

Hmm, not sure about that ending. Was little... meh. I'm a little stuck at the moment. Someone please help me out! I will regard each and every one of them! Thanks. remember come back tomorrow for the large large review that will hopefully be here! Thanks and remember to hit that button down there! thanks and bless you! 


	10. Erm help?

CSI's nightmare

Omgosh, I like so go to Austria tomorrow! By the way heres your update I promised. I hope your happy lol! have fun and enjoy the story x Okay dudes I've decided this isn't gonna last much longer! Sorry, but I have the perfect ending in my head. **Ooh sorry its not that long, you'll live anyway haha!**

**I dont own CSI by the way x**

**BandGeekDrummer: **Hey no worries mate. Not all of my stories have had many reviews. You will get more soon, so do not fret. Thanks for reviewing... its all helps in keeping me going! Kepp reading x

**DarkAngelJT: **I know, everyone makes greg be quiet. Of course I will take care of the plushies. How couldn't I, little greggy at ryan. Thanks for reviewing! Kepp reading x

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Phew, I always think im spelling you name wrong! Its hard lol. No hes not bleeding from the reak in his leg. I'm not that harsh... yet mwhaha. No seriously thanks for the heads up about the review thing. I have changed it now so hopefully everyone can do it! I'm still fairly new at this thing you see, so any help is greatly appreciated! thanks again x ooh and by the way, ill put in some Dean especially for you XD

**GregSanders: **Oh good, I'm happy you liked it. Hope your noticing the length in chapters has increased! Sometimes I just get so wound up in my own story I can't stop. BUt that may just be because i babble on with myself. I get told to shut up all teh time haha x thanks again

**Knadineg: **Sorry if I didn't make it clear. The clue was the blood on his shoes. I don't know just had to have some sort of lead to o on. hope your enjoying it x leigh

**PisceanPal23: **Couldn't agree more! I love it when Greg is in situationsand then he has to get out of it. No worries about the helping things, maybe i will be bitten on holiday... I hope you think about me trying to think of a story line as im heading down the slopes lmao! enjoy the story x

* * *

"Okay so we know that Greg is still alive. Theres a start". Catherine pointed out. "And there is blood on the main suspects shoes... were really struggling here!" 

"Maybe not for long, grissom was reviewing the tapes and heard a noise in the background. Apparently it sounded like an arguement. Come and listen." They followed Archie to the AV lab and gathered around the monitors. "Listen to just the sound. I enhanced it so you could hear it better."

Grissom and the team strained to hear as a faint argument was heard in the background. Only a few words were captured.

'Who says s-?'

'The c-! Now mo- it hot dog -oy. We n- to -heck these -anholes!'

'What -bout my w-? WHERE DO I GO?'

'-imple you n- stan- over -. Its -ot a- sue.'

Grissom and the team gazed at each other. "Sewers. We need to check the sewers."

"Alright Gris'. Thanks Arch'". They all patted him on the shoulder as they rushed off to their new assignments.

Nick and Warrick were hunched over a map covering all of the manholes.

"So all we need to find is one near a hot dog stand. Simple" Nick stated

However Warrick snorted. "Yeah...right... simple"

"That's what we have Brass for man!" They both chuckled.

Once Brass was called, any uniforms that were available were sent out over the city. All with the aim to try and find a manhole near a hot dog stand prefably with a building nearby. The team waited for what seemed like hours before any action took place. Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom..." Grissoms winced at the voice...

* * *

Greg opened his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time. The ceiling he was under was a damp and cold metal one. As if he was in a basement of some sort. He could feel his voice had almost gone, he guessed from the dehydration of not being fed since he arrived a day ago. Was it a day? Greg couldn't or wouldn't remember. 

"Oh good your awake. Was beginnig to think you had left me for a while" Dean appeared next to his bed. "Listen mate, you do have a plan right? i mean you can't just be expecting for your friends to turn up. They don't have any clue. You need to get yourself out of here. I would help... but I don't have a key. Tell me if I can do anything alright."

Greg knew his voice was strained but he couldn't miss an oppurtunity like this.

"Please... (cough) Let me use... a phone.. please"

"Oh... right sure" Dean pulled out a disposable phone. "Here"

"Erm... help?"

"Oh right." The man pushed in Grissoms number and held it to Gregs ear.

'_Grissom'_

"Grissom, it's me... Greg"

_"Greg? How -. Never mind. Do you know where you are?" _

"Grissom, I have no clue! Please find me..."

"_Greg dont worry okay? We will find you. We have a lead"_

_"_I need it now Grissom"

_"Okay Greg.. what catherine? Greg, we have an idea where you are. You need to hang on for just a minute okay? Greg? GREG?"_

Greg didn't answer... more like he couldn't answer...

* * *

Ooh 'eck! CLIFF HANGER... arent I so mean lol! Sorry guys I have to go. I will see you later, and when i get back I expect to find lots and lots more reviews! Please tell your firned family anyone... thanks x 


	11. Rescue? Maybe?

CSI nightmare

Hey hey people how you all doing? I know its been a while and i've had an awesome time in Austria. Honestly was truly amazing! Anyone wanna go ski-ing... seriously go there! Snow was gorgeous! So I will do the story for all you eager heros and heroines.. love all

**DarkAngelJT: **No worries mayte! I looked after our little plushies. Wrapped up nice and warm. I heard from little Greggy they had a snowball fight too I loved my trip thanx! Agreed about cliffhangers too :P thnx and keep reading!

**GregSanders: **Only the best for my readers! Thanks again for reviewing... keep reading! mwah x

**Kitty32192: **Ooh eck! Im trying to update as quick as i can honestly i am! Thanks for being so eager in my story and thanks for reviewing... means a lot x

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Hehe, I like the ideas you keep getting but you will just have to wait and see. I pretty much have the story formulated in my head now and I also have found the perfect song to fit at the very end so you know :P Sad? Happy? Tragic? Angsty? You will have to keep reading to find out :P thanks x

**K: **Mwhaha, its all part of the story! Don't worry all will be revealed about the things Dean said. thanks and keep reading and reviewing! xxx

**Poofgoesyourface: **Hehe nice name! Thanks for the positive and happy review! Im glad you like it! I hate reading cliffhangers cause I just HAVE to read more but I can't lol! But its nice to be evil sometimes lol. Thanks so much, your a star x

**PisceanPal23: **Ooh don't die on me yet! I need nice reviewers lol! Sorry about the cliffhanger but maybe now i've left it for a while i've wetted peoples appetite to read more! Keep the reviews coming and ill keep the updates too! Thanks mayte! love ya x

**Liesi: **hehe, thanks for reviewing! Its great that I've made you think about where the story is going. It's really the only reason I wrote it apart from getting the damn thing out of my head. Keep reading and all will be figured out in the end! love ya x

* * *

"We have to find Greg NOW! GO people GO" Grissom called down the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

An eerie silence had filled the halls since the tragic event of Gregs kidnapping. It was almost as if a tornado had taken away the life and soul of the lab. Argueably this could be Gregs departement yet, nobody had been able to fill the space which the wind had taken. The clouded vision of the Lab Rats had almost halted any DNA evidence until now and the darkness on their faces would have made a black hole shudder. A week of this torture and torment would have killed off the crime lab as people realised how much Gregory Sanders was needed all along. He was not an annoying little lab rat turned field mouse. He was the heart that kept everyone pulsing around the lab. The goodness that could be provided when something went wrong. And at the moment the lab was as cold as the morgue in the next room. Salty tears had been shed by even the coldest of people and the determination in getting one of the most important things in the CSI's lives was growing in every second of the day.

The CSI's had jumped into the Denali as quick as possible and would certainly have been sent to prison if they were not detectives.

"Screw the speed limit" Nick muttered as he pushed harder on the accelerator. He rounded sharp corners with ease and the traffic lights had served no purpose today. When they arrived Brass was already in position to enter the building. The uniformed officers were surrounding the building and were poised to enter the large house.

"Get ready to enter!" Brass whispered to Grissom and the team. He recieved a short yet firm nod from all of them.

* * *

Greg looked down the Barrel of the shotgun aimed at his face. He hadn't heard the last part of Grissom's sentance as Dean had stashed away the phone just before the jerk had entered.

"What the hell are you doing? Stupid fool!" He had the gun pointed at greg yet was adressing Dean.

"N-N-Nothin'" Dean muttered.

"He didn't do anything!" Greg interjected.

"You!" He said jabbing at Greg "Don't say a word!" He looked back at Dean "You did something! The police are outside!!!"

"I s-swear I d-dint do nothing! Please dont hurt me!"

"Pathetic fool. No matter. Thats what a gun is for right?" He aimed it at Deans heart.

"NO! STOP! Don't kill him... he didn't do anything. I did, I called the cops" Dean looked sideways at Greg with eyes wide. He was actually sticking up for him.

"Oh really" The jerk lowered the gun slightly and swung and hit Greg in the face repeatedly. He was losing consiousness but could still make out someone picking him up and throwing him to the floor. A gun was held to his head.

"Thanks to you, Lab rat... my men have been taken. Its just us three now" He flashed a toothy grin at Dean who didn't return it. In fact he looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

Greg heard the door being kicked down.

* * *

"HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" Brass screamed at the man in front holding the shotgun to Gregs head. It was a gut wrenching site. Greg was dying, he could see that by the amount of blood he had lost through his beatings. The CSI's and uniforms swarmed the room.

"We have you surrounded. Stop and put the gun down!"

"I have your CSI. So why don't you stop and slide your guns over to us and maybe we can come to a deal?" He said with a manical grin.

"LIKE TH-" Nick was elbowed in the ribs by Grissom.

"How do we know you won't just shoot Greg then?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

The police sighed in defeat. They couldn't let a young CSI be shot in the head because of their own stubborness.

"Okay fine." Brass slowly lowered his gun to the floor and the the others followed by kicking their guns over to where the 3 were.

"Good little police officers!"

"Now pass us Greg"

The jerk mocked scratched his chin. "Let me think...hmmm"

Dean had backed into a corner. His face showed his fear at the man holding the gun. 'This guy is insane' thought Dean

"OOf, this **is **a hard desision". Jerk continued to pretend to be interested in the hairs on his chin.

Greg had managed to stay awake. The only problem was that he kept thinking the same thing... _why aren't they helping me?  
_

* * *

Wit woo, what a chapter long hey hope you likey. Please R&R! thanks x 


	12. Do they respect you?

CSI Nightmare

Hey, hey! Shame there not much longer in this story lets see how bad i can milk it. Depending on how this ends maybe i could do a sequel? hmm possibly, not sure! Maybe I will do another completely different story :P Theres an idea... Lets see! Now normally i'm not political but i'm so happy britain are starting to pull out of Iraq! I think its wonderful! ooh yeah!

**kitty32192: ** Glad to hear you love the story :D Thats great that you want to keep reading! x thanks

**ericloca: **You know what... I have no idea lol! I just love Greg trying to get out of situations but i'm not sure why!? Ho hum poor greggy. I love greg though :D hes amazing both character and looks wise! love it x thanks

**Poofgoesyourface: **ARGH! I'm sorry! Its the only way I can ensure I get readers you see... I also like to be evil mwhaha! thanks for the nice review love ya x

**PisceanPal23: **I was just trying to show how Greg is such an important part to the lab. Thats what the description was for in the beginning of the chapter. It's just I noticed ages ago how mean they all are to him... whether its just banter or whatever but its still harsh. So I tried to do a double take on that! Hope your enjoying it! keep reading and reviewing! x

**GregSanders: **Poor greggy! I don't want to kill him, but we have to wait and see what happens in the story! Its very angsty so we shall see! Thanks for reviewing! love ya x

**DarkAngelJT: **Yeah it is exciting! Just shattering as well. Didnt help that I had to play a very important hockey match the next day neither :( lol ah well. Hope your enjoying the story x thanks

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Glad your liking my OC! Was another risk but I think you will be shocked by the ending. I hope you are anyway otherthwise its just a failure. Expect the unexpected if it is possible! love ya x

**heartdesire456: **Oh I am sorry about the cliffhangers. Makes you want to read the story though... doesnt it? lol yeah thought so! Hope your enjoying it and keep reading and reviewing! I need something to make me happy after school! x

* * *

" Please. It's not that difficult! Let us have Greg and maybe we can get some sentances reduced!"

"We both know you can't do that! I'm in too deep! Stupid idiot. Even if somehow I manage to get some clearence you have my men. They will talk. Theyre bleeding imbecials! Useless and defiantely not worth the money. I suppose I should take it back now. I wonder what I could spend it on" The Jerk had resumed scratching his chin in thought. "I Know! How about you clear some space there for me so me and your friend can just walk away?" He chuckled slightly.

"YOU SICK FLYING BASTARD! LET US HAVE GR-"

Sara was interupted by a gunshot. A piercing scream echoed around the room. Greg was shot in his shoulder.

"Please, young lady do not speak to me like that" Sara gaped at Greg now clutching his shoulder in agonising pain. The crimson stained the wood on the floor and fueled over the top of Gregs battered hand. Somehow he was managing to hold onto reality.

Dean flinched at the noises and slid down the wall behind . He was being watched carefully by Grissom in the corner. Grissom, taking note of his actions towards what was happening, decided he was no longer a threat to the persons in the room.

Brass called out. "What do you want?"

The Jerk stared strongly at Brass. His eyes then moved to the different people in the room and then finally landed on Greg beneath him. He took the gun and bent down near Greg. He brought it underneath his chin and lifted so that Greg, if a bit unfocused, stared at him strongly.

"How you doing there Greggy? You don't look to good. Maybe we help you along. Im bored..." The jerk took the gun from underneath Gregs chin and pointed it firmly in the direction of Grissom who was now stood directly in front.

"Goodbye..."

A bang erupted throughout the house.

* * *

Sorry thats all this time .

NO, just kidding i'm not that harsh lol!

* * *

The gunshot had not come from The jerks gun. No, instead, it ended up in The Jerk. Well in the back of his head to be precise.

Dean walked forward brandinshing the gun whilst the CSI team and the Uniforms picked themselves off the floor. Greg dropped his head slightly in relief.

"Stupid idiot." Dean said shoeing the dead figure on the floor. "Shame, it was all going so well too!" Greg looked up at Dean with wide eyes at this statement.

"What... are you actually telling me you fell for it? No you couldn't have." Still Greg looked up at Dean in astonishment. "HA! You have as well."

"D-D-E?" Greg didn't have the energy to bring out his name.

"Poor Greggy! You look so helpless. Did you think I had befriended you? Shame. That would have been nice. Unfortunately for you, I happen to be the organsier of this little... meeting" On the word meeting he moved his hand to indicate the other men in the room. Dean bent down next to Greg.

"To be honest, I think I have helped you here. Think about it. Were you respected before? Well?"

Adrenaline was beginning to grow inside Gregs stream. He was still clutching his shoulder and staring Dean in the eyes in which he was staring right back. Dean saw uncertanty in the pools of blue.

"Of course he was!" Cath answered for him. Dean tilted his head but still held Gregs strong gaze. '_Geez is this guy a fighter'_

"Is that right Greg? Greggo? Do they GIVE you respect? Was Grissom in you court hearing? Was Nick with you when you were taken? Was Catherine bothered as to why you hadn't slept for days? Did Warrick or Sara notice that the chloroform had been stolen from under their noses? Did they HELP you Greg? Did they RESPECT you Greg?"

Greg opened his mouth as if about to speak but shut it again as if changing his mind. An inner battle was going on inside his head.

"Think about it boy. Where do you think I was when I wasn't with you? I was checking how the lab was doing of course. I'll tell you this much for free, it was a mess. Dark and glumy place much like this one, really!"

"You f-freak! Leave me ALONE!" The adrenaline rushed out of greg as quickly as it had appearead.

"Tut-tut Greggy. I believe I told you once before about being careful of what you say. Do you remember what followed that statement? Probably not. I do. I believe it went something like '_I've seen him be a lot more brutal than that'. _Very true too. I have seen him a lot more brutal. I think you probably saw the brunt of it too. Hmm never mind. You should watch your mouth boy."

Grissom had been watching this encounter with tactics running in and out of his head. His only conclusion would be to shoot the madman with the gun. But of course that meant he would have to accuire one. Waiting for a glimpse of distraction from the man he caught Gregs bruised eye and mouthed for him to busy Dean.

Greg caught the mouthing. He almost laughed at his skills if he hadn't been in immense pain. However he had to try something. One idea was to try and wrestle the gun but that would stop short. HIs only alternative would be to jump him. He would expect it and hopefully would catch him off guard. It is the only way because even if Greg got hurt in the process. He would be able to help his friends get out. He faked a coughing fit so to shift position onto one of his feet since the other was not co-operating. He looked up at the end of the fit and sprung. He sprung as hard as his body would allow and he ploughed right into Dean.

Dean fell backwards with a severly injured Greg sprawled on top of him. Another bang erupted throughout the room. Greg lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Grissom who now had picked up a gun. Except he hadn't shot it.

* * *

Love al!l no worries! I will update soon... maybe... depending on reviews! This was my fav to write anyway! any help would be appreciated love ya x 


	13. what was he thinking?

CSI nightmare

Hmm. I enjoyed writing that last chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I will probably write another because there just isn't enough Greg problems out there D! I thought i should try and get a chapter out today since I didn't before. I was at a football match. A very important one too! hmm never mind. Lets get on with the reviews and then we can find out who got shot!

**ericloca: **Thanks for the nice review! I like making people hold onto the edges of their seats! It's great fun and I like it when i read that kind of thing too. However it annoys when people don't finish the story. That does my head in lol so I won't do that to you! thanks for reviewing!

**Poofgoesyourface: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to update as quick as I can! I hope your enjoying the story and want to keep reading. Not sure how far I am going to go with this. Probably only one chapter left after this! x keep reading!

**GregSanders: **You will have to see if Greggo dies or not. I don't particularly want to but you never know how these stories are going to pan out! thanks for the review x

**PisceanPal23: **Yeah that was slightly mean haha! ho hum you will be alright. I promise not to do that to you again! Thanks for the positive comments. They do help me keep going! I wonder if i will reach 100 reviews! Would be good ;) maybe I'll say whoever gets the 100th review can be a character in my next story! hinthint hehe keep reading! x

**DarkAngelJT: **Ooh an evil Ryan! I will take that haha. Poor greggy, don't worry! you always wake up from nightmares remember! Have a fantastic holiday! I'll let you take the two kids. Don't worry about reviewing... you have an excuse haha. Make sure you read when you come home. Dont want you missing out! x

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Hehe im so happy your keen! Congrats on getting Dean right. When you said it earlier on, I was hoping you weren't going to give the game away but by peoples reviews it seems we havent! We make an amazing team haha! They do say Great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing and taking an interest x

**jhhhhjfjk89: **Really? You do? Thats fantastic news. Makes me all happy and buzzy inside! Honestly! Thanks for taking the time to review my story!

**heartdesire456: **Whoops sorry about that haha! So cruel haha. never mind heres another review just for you! love ya x

**kitsune: **You will just have to find out! Keep reading and your answer will be revealed! love ya x

**ncis-lady: **Heyhey... glad you like my story now you've found it! Also glad to know you didn't figure my little plan out with Dean. I'm not sure why Britain are there in the first place but hey ho... keep reading! love ya x

**sara303: **Ooh lucky. Got in just in time there didn't you! I so agree with you! Greg is so cute with his hair, his shirts, his smile, his laugh... okay now im rambling hehe! thanks for reviewing and keep reading! x

**Wow 11 reviews for one chapter i'm honoured! Thanks for the wonderful reviewing guys! This chapter may be a little sad though. I'm listening to sad music thats why. Hopefully it will succeed at bringing a tear to your eye! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Grissom gazed into the pain-ridden eyes that were boring it his. He could read the projection of emotions so easily right then. Greg normally held everything in, masking it with wide grins and wild hair. Fear...sadness...pain and worst of all... regret shone through. Greg continued to stare into Grissom as if trying to find the pieces of sense that had been broken just moments before. A pool of blood was being created on the floor. He was still lying on top of 'Dean' with his full weight. Who had been shot? Hell if the rest of the team knew. Finally Greg closed his eyes and let his head slump. Grissom was about to leap forward to grab Greg when his eyes opened again. It stopped the whole team in their tracks. Greg looked around and saw the rest of the team stood in the same place. It was all Greg needed to know. 

A new emotion had pushed it's way to the front of Gregs pools. _Rejection._

Still lying down, Greg put his arm inbetween himself and Dean and used his hand to feel his abdomen. Blood. It wasn't his own blood though. He looked finally at Dean and realised that the soul had left a while ago. When falling, Greg has somehow pushed the gun into Dean. Thats when it had gone off.

He found the gun with his hand. Physically he was dying. Emotionally he was already dead.

* * *

He watched Greg. His brain had told him to run and help yet... when he saw Greg, he thought against it. It was as if greg had told him silently not to help. Greg hadn't been shot in the stomach, that much was clear. The blood was coming from Dean and since the man hadn't moved, it only further proved the point.

* * *

_Why didn't you just help me earlier? _Greg knew what he had to do. There was nothing left. His friends obviously didn't care as much as he thought. They were still stood there as if he were a fish in a tank. They weren't helping. His job had been going downhill rapidly, he hadn't slept peacefully in god knows how long. His life was a mess. His fingers wrapped themselves around the gun and with his last ounce of strength lifted it up towards his head.

* * *

"GREG!" 

Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom dived onto him and easily pulled the gun from his hand.

"We need an ambulance NOW!" Grissom called out to the uniforms who scrambled out of the room. He turned back around to look at Greg but found him unconsious.

Once Greg had been taken away on a gurney, the team didn't speak to one another. It was Nick who broke the silence with just a simple statement.

"What was he thinking...?"

Grissom turned around to stare after the departing ambulance.

"I have no idea, Nicky."

* * *

**Urgh im sorry I made Greggo a lil bit suicidal but you have to get the jist for the remainder of the story. Again sorry if you don't like it!**


	14. Catapult

**CSI Nightmare**

_I would just like to say some major apologies for not updating. Reason: Simply because the computer with the story on has avirus. I haventbeen on it in about 3 to 4 weeks! Istill havent told my mum or dad so im truly sorry. The computer im on at the moment I didnt think had word as i couldnt find it anywhere... But alas I found it today and have instantly started writing. Sorry! On a side note: recently Ihave been watching NCIS. Dont know if you watch it...but you should its well funny. Tony is just adorable and helarious! Seriously watch it )_

**EricLoca: **hey again! I would never kill Greg... unless I was in a particular bad mood but im not so ya know! Sorry about not updating sooner. x

**Poofgoesyourface: **Woo thanks for reviewing! Glad to knowyour excited towhats going to happen! Keep reading and commenting please! x

**OkThIsIsWiErD: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you understand why he went suicidal.Remember that he will have been pretty much out of it as well so he may not have realised what he was doing... or did he? Dun Dun durrrrn! lol thanks again x

**csigirl: **Was abit, huh! Ahwell, Glad it shocked you. Kind of the reaction I wanted! Thanks for reviewing! x love ya

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **I agree Nick and Grissom are idiots... Griss is to busy trying to think of a clever statement instead of seeing how his team is reacting.Terrible really! I doubt you spoiled it for many... Your just to clever for your own damn good haha! No just kidding, its great your thinking about the story. I want people with a wide imagination to read this.Then you can think of bits yourself. Thanks x

**jhhhhjfjk89: **Im so glad to hear that! It makes me so happy! Canyou believe my english teacher pretty much said I can't write! He also said I have an attitude... HE LOST MY COURSEWORK! geez... oops sorry, lol rant over. Thanks so much for reviewing! x

**x-HannahFord-x: **Me loving you review! Thank you so much with the positive feedback! It does meana lot truly!x keep reading!

**PisceanPal23: **Sorry about it being belated but HAPPY BIRTHDAY lol! I really need to geth the dvds. But if i do ill just get really addicted like i am with fanfiction! season 6 was an amazing seasonthough i have to admit! Thanks x

**GregSanders: **Thanks forreviweing. Sorry about taking so long in doing it though. Hopefully the chapter will make up for it!x

**sUnKiSsT: **Ooh short and sweet but i love it nonethe less! Thanks somuch x keep reading! x

**sara303: **If you do make sure you tell me. Im always willing to givegood healthy reviews to my readers if they tell! x thanks x your a star

**joralie: **Awesome name! Is it your real one? Thanks so much for reviewing andI will try and get back on track now! xxx thanks

**DarkAngelJT: **Woo your back... im back... were all BACK! woot. Thanks for reviewing. sorry about suicidal greg. It not normally how I do things but hey times'a changin' as they say! thanks and keep reading! x

**Mychemicalromancefreak29: **Thanks for reviewing! MCR are pretty damn good if I might say so myself! liked them for agesss now! Hopeyou like my storyand keep reading! x thanks... your a star!

_**14 reviews wow! It getsbetter every time! Now lets carry on shall we... **_

* * *

Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick and catherine rode to the hospital. Dead silence. The humming of the car was the only sound. However it was completely the opposite inside every one of the night shifts heads. Questions were being bounced around , _Why didn't we help Greg?_

Grissom was driving. His eyes sullen and dark as if trying to find the light yet not succeeding. Nick sat next to him, occasionnally daring a glance at his boss to see if the emotion had broken through. Ha... what was he thinking. Of course it didn't. It was GRISSOM for crying out loud. He let his chin drop onto his chest and wincedhis eyes shut trying to rid of the pain eating him up from inside.

They pulled into the hospital and scanned for a space. Hospitals. Eurgh. Sara hated hospitals. The only way anyone went there was for a bad reason. It hit her hard that it was Greg. The lab rat. The crazy wild haired labrat. Why would he be in hospital. What did he do to deserve to be in hospital. She whacked the side of the car in frustration as she climbed out. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulder and directed her towards the entrance.

The halls were white. As white as Greg had looked when they found him.

"Excuse me. Where can I find out about a Gregroy Sanders."

The skin tanned nurse looked up at the crowd of people suddenly occupiying her desk. "Are you family?"

Catherine answered as if on cue. "Absolutely."

"Well could you follow me please. Ill take you to thedoctor holding Mr.Sanders and see what he thinks."_  
_

_"_Thank you_". _

* * *

It turned out that the surgery needed on Gregs ribs had gone according to plan. Although battered and bruised, he hadn't sustained any major injuries. Unless of course you counted the broken heart. 

"OUCH" a scream echoed.

"It seems young gregory has woken up-"

"Great... we can go and see him then" Catherine and Warrick made their way towards the door but found aman in a white jacket obstructing the way.

"In a minute. I need to ask something first."

"Fire away then..." shimmied Warrick.

"From what I have been told, before being rescued, Mr.Sanders, apparently, tried to commit a suicidal act. Im guessing I am correct?"

The CSI's looked at each and nodded sullenly.

"Well, I must warn you. Suicide normally obscures the vision if you like. They believe things that although they might not want to believe, are incorrect. I would suggest when talking to Gregory, you would ease open what is wrong. Do not just jump into it. He is most likely distressed and disorientated not just by the drugs but as you should have noticed he sustained a very very severe beating. If you need anything, there is a call button. i will be up tocheck him in half an hour. Good luck." The doctor patted Warrick on the shoulder before strolling off and picking up a large brown clipboard

* * *

_20 minutes earlier_

The bright light streamed into the slits in his eyes.

_ All of the sudden she disappears  
Just yesterday she was here  
Somebody tell me if I am sleeping _

He lifted his head but the pain restricted his movement. His vision started to come back to him. He looked around the room. Alone again.

_Someone should be with me here   
(cause I don't wanna be alone)_

What had happened? Dean. thats right, dean. His 'friend'. His 'saviour'. His enemy... no correction. His dead enemy. He had killed him. he had killed another person. Geez greg this is becoming a habit, he thought bitterly. then what happened? Oh.  
_  
I wanna be the knife that cuts into my hand  
And I wanna be scattered from here in this Catapult_

now what did his co-workers think of him?

_What a big baby  
Won't somebody save me please_

Nobody had saved him though. He remembered seeing them all just staring. Just staring straight at him. Like he was a nobody. They didn't care.

_ You won't find nobody home  
All of these quiet battered voices   
_

Im alone again. What do I do?_  
_

_ W ait for the hunger to come  
We got little revolvers and stupid choices_

Yep greg. You are so depressed. Your in deep shit here.  
_  
And no one to say when we're done  
(Well I don't wanna bring you down)_

Why him? What had he done? He had killed a man. Again.  
_  
I wanna be the light that burns out your eyes  
Cause I know there's little things about me   
That would sing in the silence _

Was he over-reacting? Maybe he was. What if they were in shock?

_So much rejection  
In every connection I make  
_

Now im beginning to doubt what I believe. Where the hell am I anyway?

_ I can't find nobody home  
I wanna be the light that burns out your eyes,  
Cause I know theres little things about me  
That would sing in the silence_

God, I hate awkward silences. Do you know why its silent Greg?_  
_

_ So much rejection in every connection I make  
I wanna be the last thing that you hear  
When you're falling asleep..._

Because your alone. Again and nobody can help you.  
_  
I wanna be the knife that cuts into my hand  
And I want to be scattered  
From here in this catupult   
_

Im in hospital. Yes, thats where I am. Hospital. Bad memories. I need to get out of here._  
_

_What a big baby  
Won't somebeody save me please I can't find nobody home_

Greg tried to sit up.

_"OUCH!"_

* * *

_That was well fun to write! Im not a sadist but I thought the song fitted perfectly to this story!_

_Artist: Counting crows_

_Song: Catapult  
_


	15. I need to know Nick?

CSI Nightmare

Hello! Again sorry about not updating but good news, I have my computer back! It's all fixed although everything had to be wiped from it! Okay ill get on with the story...

**EricLoca: **Sorry if you didn't like the depressing bits in the last chapter. It was only filler but I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully you will keep reading! x

**Kitty32192: **Hmm not sure about a ship... Probably not unless a large amount of people want one. But I may write another oneshot. We shall see thanks for reviewing x

**Sunkisst: **Sorry about making you wait for an age. It wasn't my fault though Thanks for reviewing xxx

**DarkAngelJT: **Glad to hear you like it and of course thats it an original idea! I like the song, its not everyones cup of tea but i thought if fitted so...! Please don't hurt the poor little ryan... AND NOT WITH THE CARROT! it cant get much worse than the carrot xxx keep reading ;)

**PisceanPal23: **I thought i was back up and typing again but then i had to fix my other comp . But now I am definately back and theres no stopping me! No problemo about the b-day shout... anything for the best reviewers on xxx keep reading

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Thats so true! Everyone has the right to be angry If it was you or me i wouldnt talk for a while either.. but we all know what greg is like so we have to just wait and see! xxx

**jhhhhjfjk89: **Tell me about it. I hate English teachers so bad and it seems they hate me too lol. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading! x

**Courtneyphiv: **Yay a new reviewee! So glad you decided to read my little story and I hope you like it! keep reading xxx thank you x

**Poofgoesyourface: **Certainly not. Well I hope not anyway. Glad to see you liked the change... thought i might as well try it Seemed to work to a certain degree... I think we will see our old greggo back very very soon so keep reading to find out xxx

* * *

He cried out in agony. His ribs felt like they were on fire and it burned like hell. Greg looked down and the large bandage covering his front. 

"Well thats interesting". He continued inspecting it from his lay down position with his legs off the side of the bed. He noticed the large cast covering one of them. Trying to sit up when you have just come out of a drug-induced slumber was not the best thing he could have achieved. Especially not in his state of mind. Greg knew he was depressed. Why? He couldn't quite remember but he felt like a demon had ripped out his soul and shred it into tiny pieces before his very eyes. He was aware he had killed someone. Yes... Dean. He had killed Dean.

However, suddenly it became crystal.

He peered at the door as it edged open and a worried face took its place.

* * *

Nick opened the door. He wasn't sure why he was the one that made the jump forward to open it. Call it instincts if you will but he knew that one of his best mates was in here, probably feeling alone and confused. Having been born with a likeness to help people it was only natural for him. 

Greg stared up at him from his bed. His legs were thrown off the side and he lay in a haphazard way on his bed. His broken leg hung heavily. Greg's brow was straight and his face showed no emotion as he gazed at Nick and the rest of the team as they slowly filed in. Even though the tension grew in a millisecond, the team held Greg's gaze as he looked into every one of the CSI's eyes.Grissom being the supervisor of this tangled web stepped forward.

"Greg. We ju-" He started before being interrupted.

"Come on Grissom, you were just doing your job right?"

Nick knew this was serious. Greg wouldn't have dreamt of interrupting Grissom when he was serious and definitely not with the smirk which crawled onto his bruised face and the sarcastic tone that seemed to hit every note of Gregs insecurities possible.

"You know that that wasn't the case. We love you Greg more than you know." Catherine interjected.

"Then why didn't you help me. Why didn't you react and at least TRY to save me?"

"We did Greg! We had the whole of the police swarm that room. Don't you see? We were trying!" Nick exclaimed.

Greg whispered something under his breath. A pause.

"Greg talk to us! Please, what did you say?"

"I said... DO YOU RESPECT ME?!?!" Greg tried to sit up. His heart monitor shrieked and his blood pressure went sky high.

"Greg...please...calm down" Nick and Warrick had moved forwards to gentle push Greg back. The man in the white jacket ran into the room.

"Sir, you must calm down." He turned to Grissom. "I'm going to put him under sedation. Please would you kindly move to the waiting room. Now!"

The team backed out of the room as more nurses and doctors ran in.

Just when Greg was falling under, he whispered "I need to know... Nick?"

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Warrick paced a dent into the carpet whilst whispering "Stupid, stupid..." 

Grissom looked up at his team. How could Greg question his respect. Look how mangled his team was without him. He had his arm around Sara shoulder as she sobbed quietly. Nick had his hand linked with Catherine's trying to be reassured by her.

"He has every right..." Nick stated out of the blue after what seemed to be an age.

Grissom looked up at him.

"What do you mean, Nicky?"

"Greg has every right to be angry at us... at me. Hes my best friend and I didn't look out for him" Nick looked out and down the hall way. Grissom closed his eyes and rubbed his head in his hand where his arm was rested on his knee.

He sighed deeply.


	16. Gregory Sanders

CSI Nightmare

Ooh dear poor Greggo! Hey we reached 100 reviews… wiked! And its all thanks to you people… claps. I hope your still enjoying the story cos its fun to write it! Enjoy… the last chapter... Oh no! Weeps (

**Ericloca:** He he I made you speechless. Well hopefully that's a good thing and I hope you like the story still! Thanks xxx

**PisceanPal23:** Yep they've realized… well Nick has. Not sure how much of the story is left but keep reading anyway! Xxx

**BrokenWriter:** Ah you got in on the punch then. I did say earlier on my 100th reviewer could be a character in my next story if they want. So, tell me your name and I can work around it! Thanks for reviewing…x

**GregSanders**: Sorry about the less so frequent update, had exams this week pfft. I've done terrible but suppose you can only do your best! Xxx thanks

**StarryFaith:** I'm sure Greg will! It's not in his character to hold a grudge! Thanks for reading and then reviewing, it all helps me along! X

**DarkAngelJT:** So happy you like my story! Defiantly a boost when I read lovely reviews like yours! Please don't hurt our little Ryan! He has enough problems lol. X thanks x

**Alexnandru Van Gordon**: You couldn't be any more correct. Poor Greggo, they should be happy they have someone that is fun in the lab otherwise it would be far too boring! As long as we love Greggo I suppose he will be fine! Xxx thanks x

**Enjoy.../ **

* * *

A doctor walked through the waiting room doors and over to the CSI's that were waiting non too patiently in the corner. He had a serious expression that practically said shut up and listen. Nobody was playing to upset this man. 

"I fail to see what i said earlier on could have confused you. Never the less you still attacked him with your questions straight away, something i specifically told you not to do. Right now you will listen to what I have to say, for your friends sake, and understand it. Mr.Sanders does not need the questions. He does not need advice. He most certainly does not need the people that are his close working partners to be adding extra stress on top of everything that has occurred. Now, I pray that when you enter that room as the mans friend you will answer his questions and allow him to say what he needs to be let off. Accept what he is saying and most likely you will learn from it. You have to take it in baby steps and as his friends he needs you more than anyone right now so I 'm now pleading with you to accept the man in that room and give him the recognition he deserves. You seem like a decent group of people but I must say that for investigators you're pretty blind."

The doctor gave a slight smile at his last sentence and shook Grissom's hand who looked bashful from the telling off, so to speak, that they just received.

"We will Doc'. Don't worry about that" Nick supplied the answer. The CSI's watched the man disappear down the corridor and then turned to each other, not speaking yet displaying the same message by means of looking. _We can do this..._

* * *

Greg, although a bit dazed from his sedation, watched as the team once again entered. He wouldn't, couldn't make eye contact however and certainly not with Nick. A slight cough from the latter brings his attention back to the people and the Texan man sitting in the chair beside his bed. 

"Greg... Tell us what's wrong. Please... we will just listen and you say what you need to say, 'kay?"

Sara walked to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair whilst putting a comforting hand next to Greg's. She daren't touch it though in case Greg became upset again. Greg closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to clear his confused head and spoke from the heart.

"I have worked at **that** lab for 7 or so years now, maybe even more! I was a lab rat. Someone who was looked at to supply the answer yet at the same time just doing his job. So occasionally you get a smile and a 'good job Greggo' or a 'thanks man' but not a proper congratulations Greg... you solved the case! It might sound brattish and to be frank, it is, but it doesn't mean its pointless. I lived with that. Ultimately I was just doing my job and you accept that but then when i made CSI status, I expected a little bit more trust if you know what I'm getting at." He stopped to think about the next bit and looked up from where he was sitting at Grissom at the end of the bed.

"You knew I was going to that court hearing and that i was scared stupid! As my boss, don't you think a little help in the legal department could maybe i dunno 'help'!" He looked around the tiled white room at the occupants with an exasperated expression.

"I know i'm just a level 1 CSI and you are all level 3 but the truth is I worked just as hard as you all have! Just please give me the details, the insight into what is happening. Accept me as what I do and who I am not just the way I act" At the last statement he looked pointingly at Grissom who blushed slightly. "Please..."

Catherine who looked as if she was about to collapse from sadness schreeched. "Oh Greg" She threw her arms around him, careful of his injured shoulder and held him close. "We're so sorry Greg! Please..."

For a while she was convinced he wouldn't respond until she felt his head rest on her shoulder and an arm slowly make its way around her back. Sara soon joined in too until both women were holding him tight as if never letting him go. Muffled, yet audible, the boys could just hear Greg's statement.

"Normally I wouldn't object to two pretty ladies hugging me, but right now... I can't actually breathe."

Nick shook his head slightly and sighed slightly in relief. Their Greggo was coming back...

* * *

_1 1/2 weeks later_

Grissom walked the corridor of the hospital and came up to the recovering ward. He couldn't believe what had happened just 1 and a bit weeks ago. The whole team had visited Greg often, almost every day even and always brought food, yet tonight Grissom could finally give Greg the news he asked every time he walked in. Greg's recovery was fairly swift. He would still have the scar of the shoulder wound and his leg would heal soon enough not being a too bad of a blow. He about to enter when he heard talking.

"Yo man, let up a little." a familiar voice drawled out.

A snort "Yeah, that's gonna happen!"

Grissom opened the door and stepped into Gregs confine. He and Nick sat playing a Nintendo Wii that Nick had obviously smuggled in. At hearing someone opening the door, both Greg and Nick tried to hide the remotes yet the sound from the tv gave them away. Nicks ears turned red when he saw it was Grissom and Greg just gave a full on innocent look.

"Erm... What brings you here Grissom."

"Don't tell me your actually playing video games with a gun shot hole in your shoulder. Especially one of those..." He pointed at the console sitting underneath the tv. The guilty party both pulled out the controls and Greg smirked at Grissom. Nick however just muttered.

"Yeah and he still beats my ass with it" The other two just belly laughed and Grissom aswered Gregs earlier question.

"Doctor says you can leave now." A slight yes was heard from Greg but Grissom ignored it. "But... you must stay at home and rest up." A slight groan came from the bed. "Wouldn't want our star CSI to be unfit for the field now would we?"

Greg pouted. "I'm not a child Grissom". A Snort and with that all 3 couldn't hold their laughter in anymore.

Things were looking up for Greg Sanders... or were they?

* * *

He He couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if the characters were OOC at the end but it was just to balance the angstdar! Well thats the end of that, took me long enough but I can finally put complete on it! Keep reviewing though, would love to keep talking to my reviewers afterwards.

My sincerist thanks to anyone who read this story and stuck by even when I didn't show up for a while! I really do hope you liked it and any queries or questions or ideas i will be happy to take! Please enjoy my other stories!

xxx

Leigh... Your author. 


End file.
